


Partners In Mourning

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two warriors pay their respects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 175. Prompt from [ncisdrabble100](http://ncisdrabble100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #244-Graveyard. Unbeta'd. Comments and Concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ Jun. 24th, 2011

“Hello, Shada.”

“Hello, Gibbs.”

He knew she’d come, but he can only guess what she’s actually thinking. Her face, framed by the black hijab, gives away nothing.

They stand together silently as she contemplates the grave of a man she'd hated virulently, yet perhaps had come to respect in those months of forced companionship.

“He was a good man,” she finally allows, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“The best,” Gibbs agrees, “He died fighting a monster.”

An expression of grief darkens her features.

Gibbs knows better than to offer any physical gesture of comfort.

“Khodaa Beeyaamorzad, Michael Franks,” she mutters.

“Amen.”


End file.
